18 Days
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: Mitchie Torres, famous pop star. Sonny Munroe, small-town girl from Wisconsin. What do these two have in common? Well, they look exactly like the other and they're about to switch places. What could possibly happen in 18 days?
1. Trailer

**A/N: This is a short little trailer for a story I just thought of, and made this because I don't have time to write the first chapter at the moment. Tell me what you guys think about it :)**

**Disclaimer: No SWAC or CR for me :(**

* * *

**Mitchie Torres**. World wide famous singing sensation, girlfriend of the international pop star Shane Gray.

**Sonny Munroe**. Small town girl from Wisconsin who's only just started her career by getting accepted onto _So Random!_

Mitchie's sick of the fame, and wants to take a break from all the insane fans, articles, and media related to her.

Sonny just wants to be happy and fit in and be liked by everyone. That's just the kind of person she is.

What happenes when the two meet and decide to switch places temporarily?

Lots of fun, heartbreak, and drama, that you can be sure of.

Join the drama, coming to a screen near you :)


	2. Concerts and Monkeys

**A/N: So to make up for my lame trailer, I updated today and I made a banner for this story. Check out my profile for the link. **

**Enjoy, no trading places quite yet, but I have a plan *evil grin*. **

**Enjoy, and please review.**

**Disclaimer: Me, own Sonny or Camp Rock?? Haha, yeah right.**

* * *

**M**itchie swayed slightly, breathing heavily as she smiled out at the crowd of people currently cheering for her, chanting her name loudly, over and over again. The loud screaming, the lights, and cameras in her face... this was her life now.

"Thank you Connecticut!" Mitchie yelled into the microphone, her signature smile once again flashing. "I really wish I could play for you guys all night, but unfortunately, all good things must come to an end." Thankfully for her, that was. She felt like she might die if she performed another song, just from the sheer exhaustion. "Thank you guys for coming! Goodnight, everybody!" Mitchie yelled again, smiling one last time before running backstage.

"CD signing in ten." Matt informed me, and I nodded instantly to show that I'd heard him as I ran to de-sweat myself and change as quickly as I could. Dashing into my dressing room, I pulled clothes out of the way, throwing most to the side, until I'd picked a short-sleeved shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, in the process grabbing the cool towel off of it's rack and wiping my face off so I didn't look so sweaty and dirty.

"Love ya, Mitch." Shane smiled as I re-exited my room, giving him a quick hug as I was ushered to the other side of the stage. "Don't worry, it's almost over." I smiled at him for trying to comfort me; he knew how much I hated nights like this - being ushered around and worked to the end of my wits until I finally crashed late into the night.

"Thanks Shane." I replied, turning back to look at him as Matt pushed me forwards, towing me towards the table. "Too bad, there's still an hour left." Before Shane could respond, I was thrust forwards, greeted by thousands of screams, camera flashes going off, and a million fans suddenly trying to charge towards me. I smiled brightly, waving towards the crowd as I moved into the seat opposite the table. I sighed and got ready as the first fan, a young girl, approached me shyly, carrying in her hand a copy of my CD. Hopefully, this night would soon be over.

If only she'd known what was just around the corner, in store for her, she might not have complained quite so much.

* * *

**S**onny sat cross-legged on the small couch in the middle of the prop room, propping herself up against a few pillows as she watched Mackenzie Falls. Ugh, what was the show even _about_? She frowned as Chad came on screen, rolling her eyes at his overly dramatic acting skills.

Getting a little irritated, she plucked up a pillow and tossed it towards the screen, somehow managing to hit the off button in the process. Finally, some peace and quiet without "Chad-ness" drama.

"What are you doing?" Tawni's peppy voice cut Sonny out of her thoughts, and she turned to Tawni, shrugging. "Were you watching Mackenzie Falls again?" Sonny nodded, unaware of the fact that watching Mackenzie Falls was "banned". Kind of like Zac Efron was on Chad's "Wall of the Banned". "I knew it."

"Well, I didn't know there was anything wrong with it." Sonny replied non-cholantly, watching Tawni's eyes widen at how naïve the girl sitting in front of her was.

"Ph-lease," Tawni rolled her eyes, smacking her Cocoa Mocha Cocoa lips together and laughing, not in a manner that said she was amused, though. "Didn't you read the list of banned things?" With that, she turned slightly, pointing to the long sheet of paper that covered one section of the wall. Sonny raised her eyebrows, frowning as she got up to go inspect the writing.

"Don't watch Mackenzie Falls," Sonny mumbled slowly, her frown turning deeper as her eyes scanned the words, "Don't go on Tawni's side of the room," It didn't take a genius to guess that Tawni had written that. "Don't release the monkey..." At that, Sonny paused, confusion etched on all of her features. "Don't release the monkey?" She repeated stupidly, "Wait, we have a monkey?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing together in puzzlement.

"Well, duh." Tawni rolled her eyes, before pausing. "Well, _we_ don't, but Zora does." She corrected, and Sonny gave a nervous chuckle. What in the world was Zora doing with a monkey - well, this was _Zora_, after all.

"Good... to... know..." Sonny replied slowly, not completely sure if she should be happy, or just plain scared. Monkeys weren't really her, well, _thing _and what if the monkeys could sense that? Sonny was also notorious for going off the point, as you've all guessed.

"Yup." Tawni blew Sonny's concerns off, once again, as she pranced over to her mirror, smiling at her reflection. "You know what I love about me?" She asked randomly, frowning slightly before fluffing her hair. Sonny hesitated, shrugging.

"That you're always something and pretty?" She guessed lamely, but then again, this was Tawni we're all talking about. Tawni smirked, posing for her reflection.

"Got it in one." She replied, without bothering to look over at Sonny, who had raised her eyebrows knowingly, all the while biting her lip. Giving a slight shake of her head, she brushed off Tawni's _usual-ness _and stepped out of the dressing room - well, her and Tawni's dressing room.

If only she had known that things were going to make a complete, utter 180, she might have rejected the offer to be on _So Random!_ In fact, she'd probably be headed on her way back to Wisconsin right at the moment.

Unfortunate for her, it wasn't until it was too late that she'd realized her mistake.


	3. Chad and Shane

**A.N: **_Okay, before I start, I want to apologize - major - for not updating for (yes, I am a bad person) over a month :( Please, don't kill me! I am truly sorry, my best friend is down, and before that my other stories were just more... interesting *sorry for lack of better word*. I'll try to update more frequently, and once again I am truly, truly sorry. Forgive me? Enjoy the chapter :)_

**Disclaimer:**_ Nope, I just checked, I still don't own SWAC *sigh*_

* * *

**S**onny walked into the empty cafeteria, enjoying the quiet that surrounded the area. It wasn't open to the public for lunch yet, but since she was part of the cast of _So Random!_, well, she got her perks. Although Mackenzie Falls _always_ got the number one perks, well, who said she couldn't be happy with number two?

Grabbing a plastic cup from among the stack, she placed the cup under the yogurt machine and began to fill it up with chocolate yogurt. A monkey... really, who in the world would own a _monkey_? Well, this was _Zora_, after all, maybe she shouldn't be so surprised.

Quiet footsteps echoing off the fake-tile floor caught Sonny's attention, and she stopped, turning around to see who was there. Not so much to her surprise, she saw it was Chad, the stuck up, arrogant, self-absorbed, egotistical, head-leader of Mackenzie Falls himself. Sighing, she turned back to the yogurt machine, ignoring the young actor approaching behind her. One never knew exactly what kind of mood he was in, and whether you could talk to him without both of you getting into a fight over something stupid.

"What are you doing here?" Chad spoke first, his tone saying that Sonny shouldn't be here, and Sonny sighed, finally finished filling up her yogurt and turning to the actor, facing him.

"It's a free world, I can be where I want, and I'm just getting some yogurt." She responded perkily, her grin never leaving her face as she grabbed a spoon.

"Whoa, Munroe, chill, I just asked a question." Chad replied, not bothering to try to put on his usual facade, considering that it was only Sonny and him in the cafeteria. For some unexplainable reason, he didn't feel the need to be Chad Dylan Cooper around Sonny, when he could just be Chad... even though he couldn't let Sonny know that. Thankfully, she was pretty slow when it came to catching onto things, so he was pretty safe.

Sonny, however, wouldn't be here for much longer, so he'd better learn to guard his back and build his walls up just a little bit higher.

* * *

**M**itchie groaned, throwing herself down on the couch that sat in the middle of her tour bus, leaning into Shane's side and burying her face in his shirt.

"Is the insanity ever going to stop?" She whined, sighing loudly. Shane's arms wrapped around her shoulders, and he bit his lip. "And did you see the news today?" Giving a growl of frustration, she tossed a magazine in his direction. Swiftly, he caught it, his eyes scanning over the page that it was opened to. The headline, bright and bold for all to see, read "**Mitchie Torres, Possibly a little _too_ close with Shane Gray?" **Mitchie growled in annoyance as Shane read one of the sentences aloud.

"_Our sources tell us that Mitchie's only after Shane's money and is using his fame to make herself more popular..."_Shane rolled his eyes and turned back to Mitchie, shaking his head as he threw the paper onto the coffee table. "Please, Mitch, don't tell me that you actually believe that stuff. And if anyone else is stupid enough to believe it, well then, I guess they're not true fans. You know it's not true."

"I do, but everyone else doesn't!" Mitchie groaned, sighing as she laid her head down on Shane's shoulder. "This life is getting so annoying. I mean, I don't regret becoming famous, just for the sole fact that singing is my passion, but the paparazzi, the media, the _lies_... it's getting tiring. I don't know how much more I can take." Shane nodded, staring up at her.

"What about a vacation?" He suggested, and Mitchie's eyes lit up, and a smile grew on her face.

"A vacation! That sounds awesome... but, wait, do you really think the paparazzi _won't_ follow me?" Her face fell, and she began to inspect her nails, trying not to let her disappointment show. Shane bit his lip.

"I'll think of something." He finally replied, sliding up from beside Mitchie and making his way over to the computer.


	4. Confusion and Concert Tickets

**A.N: **_As you guys have probably noticed, I suck at updating lately. As you have also noticed, I've taken these past two days and attempted to update a bunch of my stories to make it up to you guys. I'm sorry these chapters are always so short, I just loose interest after I've written most of it. Sorry =[ Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm going to try to have the next one up within the next week or so. :) Enjoy & please review!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own CR... or do I???? No, I don't... unless I'm lying... but I'm not.... unless I am... do you think I am??? Well I'm not!!! (lol, stealing this scene from new Sonny, Prank'd). Nope, I wasn't lying, I don't own CR. _

* * *

**M**itchie sat, strumming her guitar quietly in the serenity of her tour bus, thinking of the fact that, in just a few hours, she'd be on stage again, with lights flashing and people screaming her name. Sure, it was all good and fun, but off stage, life became a nightmare, with no way to get even a little privacy.

"Hollywood, California," A crew member rattled off, reminding her again which city they were in, and Mitchie smiled and nodded, just like she'd always done. Of course, it wasn't that she didn't love and appreciate her fans, it was just that fame got tiring. Having her private life on display wasn't what she'd wanted, or bargianed for when she'd first gotten signed. Everything was so different, yet what she'd expected all along. It didn't make sense. She should've known that anyone that becomes famous young turns bad, along with their career.

"Thanks." She replied half-heartedly, throwing a smile in his direction as she curled up on the couch, her fingers slipping off the strings as she moved her guitar so that she could wrap her arms around it, rested her head against it's cool frame. If only she knew what to do to change her situation and make it better, but everything was so unclear.

If only there was someone to point her in the right direction - to say simply, "Go _this_ way, and everything'll turn out alright in the end." If they'd make things simple for her - give her a sign, somehow.

Yes, that would definitly help. Then she wouldn't be torn over what was right, and what was wrong, and what you could and couldn't do. Then, everything would be clear, and she wouldn't be so hopelessly confused.

If only she had a sign...

* * *

**S**onny sat quietly on the couch that she and Tawni shared, staring hard in consentraction at the piece of paper in her hands. She was working on a new sketch for the group, and so far everything was good, but there was still something missing. She wasn't sure what, but the skit was lacking some vital piece.

"Sonny, Sonny!" Tawni rushed inside their shared room, waving something in the air. Sonny straightened, frowning at Tawni. "Guess what I got?" She seemed a little too excited, and truth be told, Sonny was a little worried about what Tawni had in her hand. Before she could respond with a guess, however, Tawni continued on. "I got_... Mitchie Torres concert tickets_!" She shrieked, and Sonny yelled in excitement, jumping up.

"Really? But wait, isn't that concert sold out? And it's _tonight_, right? How did you manage to get those?" Sonny asked, and Tawni rolled her eyes in her direction.

"Puh-lease, I'm_ Tawni Hart_, and I'm pretty! It was just a piece of cake." She smirked, once again sticking the concert tickets in Sonny's face.

"You used a piece of cake to get those tickets?" Sonny asked in confusion, and Tawni stopped, her mouth dropping open before she rolled her eyes. Sonny could be _so_ oblivious sometimes.

"No! Focus, please! I got two, and since you're the only other girl I semi-care about, I'm taking you!" Sonny's mouth dropped open as she shouted, her hands clapping together before she pulled Tawni into a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed, her bright, abnormally-happy grin shown through, and Tawni tried to hold back her urge to push Sonny away from her. "Oh my gosh, what am I going to wear? Oh gosh, I need to go pick out an outfit!" Sonny squealed, finally pulling away from Tawni, her mouth going a hundred miles an hour as she rushed towards her dressing room, throwing clothes around and shaking her head at most.

Tawni sighed, rolling her eyes, before it hit her.

"Oh... I need an outfit too! Out of my way, Sonny!" She shouted, racing into the dressing room and shoving Sonny out. "Me first!"

Sonny signed as she caught her balance, happy to wait outside the dressing room if it meant that she'd be at a Mitchie Torres concert in just a few hours. Waiting for Tawni would _so_ be worth it all when she was at the concert later.


	5. The Concert Part 1

**A.N:** _Yes, it has been a while since I've written anything, hasn't it? Anyways, I'm still gonna be on FF-break, at least for a little bit longer, BUT since I just went to Demi's concert the other day*Oh gosh, it was AMAZINGLY AWESOME! Haha, she has the BEST concert EVER*, I figured... since I'm still so pumped from Demi's concert, why not write out my own experience & make it into another chapter... haha, if I'm making sense to you... well then, you're obviously just as confused as me, because it's late, I'm still excited about Demi's concert, and I'm half asleep & rambling.  
Anyway, this is mostly my own experience from being at Demi's concert, basically everything up to the private meet & greet part is my own :) It. Was. So. Totally. Awesome!!!!_

_Anyways, only Sonny & Tawni in this chapter, Mitchie will be in later. I'm gonna make the concert into two parts. _

_So I'll wrap up this horribly-long a/n by saying that hopefully I will be done with FF-break soon, and back to updating like I used to :) Enjoy & please review... I love it when you guys review :)_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own SWAC I do, sorta, own my concert experience :) Sort of._

* * *

**S**onny couldn't help the huge smile that made its way onto her face as she entered through the stadium's doors, looking around in complete excitement. The stadium was _giant_, and she glanced over towards the entrance to the _actual_stadium, shivering excitedly at the mist that was in the air and the sparkling lights. She just couldn't wait to get in. Mitchie Torres, her favorite singer.... ahh, she'd dreamed of this moment! Giving an excited squeak - hey, she couldn't control herself, she was a little over-hyper at the moment - she turned to Tawni, who was bored-ly inspecting her nails, only glancing up occasionally to make sure that she was keeping up with Sonny.

"Ohmigosh, Tawni, isn't this so _awesome_? We're going to see..._Mitchie Torres _live... in person!" Sonny half spoke, half yelled as her grin grew. "Ohh, look, the merchandise booth! Come on, let's get a shirt!" Her hand snaked out, grabbing Tawni's wrist, pulling her towards the large crowd of people already gathering around. _This. Was. SO. Awesome!_

"Yeah, I don't _do_crowds, so how about I go stand over there and look pretty, and you get us shirts? Adult's small, please." She smirked as she made her way back out of the crowd, ignoring Sonny's muttered protests. Sonny frowned in Tawni's direction, rolling her eyes as she folded her arms together, although her frown, - as she herself would say it - was quickly turned upside down at the thought of seeing her favorite singer in under an hour. _Oh gosh, she couldn't wait._

Thankfully for Sonny, they had gotten in early, so she had plenty of time to wait at the merchandise booth and still be in in time for the actual concert. She wasn't going to miss a _single second_.

"Thank you." Sonny smiled at the attendant as the woman handed her the two shirts, and Sonny handed her the money, throwing her shirt on and making her way over to Tawni (Not before she glanced down at her shirt and smiled happily, skipping back towards Tawni) _Did she mention that this was the best. day. of. her. entire. life?_

"Ok, finally!" Tawni smiled, taking her shirt eagerly, before making her way towards the stadium entrance. "Come on, I can sit and look pretty!" She clapped her hands quickly, smirking back at Sonny as she hurried towards the entrance, the brunette not far from her heels.

It didn't take long for them to find their seats, and Sonny smiled at the fact that they were much closer than she'd expected. Although, this was _Tawni_ who had gotten the tickets.

"Argh, it's too far." She grumbled, and Sonny shot her a confused, uncomprehending look, because for her, this was perfect. She hadn't been expecting to be able to see as well as she would, once the concert started.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Tawni rolled her eyes, suddenly reaching down and scuffling through her purse, a frown on her lips. A smile replaced them when she yanked out two lanyards from her purse, and Sonny's mouth dropped open.

"No. Way." Sonny screeched, receiving strange looks after she'd blurted out her excitement, grabbing one of the lanyards easily and slinging it around her neck.

"Yes way!" Tawni yelled, clapping her hands together again. "We got a private meet and greet, let's go!"

"No, let's wait until after, agreed? It's going to start in a few minutes. Oh hey, look at the 'Mitchie Torres' glow stick. Want one?" Tawni just rolled her eyes, zipping up her purse again as she shook her head. Sonny, however, quickly pulled out a $10, handing it over and receiving a glow stick in return.

"OhMiGosh, I can't believe we're going to see Mitchie Torres in just a few minutes!" Sonny shrieked at Tawni, her smile enveloping her entire face as she bounced in her seat, staring towards the stage excitedly.

The lights suddenly dimmed, and Sonny let out a totally fan-girlish scream, - now, it was her turn to clap her hands together - and even Tawni looked excited, although she probably wouldn't admit it later.

"Now, give it up for the one, the only, _Mitchie Torres_."


End file.
